Hiss and Kiss
by Jelp
Summary: Naruto can't get the stranger who kissed him out of his head. And apparently, the stranger doesn't seem too keen to let Naruto out of his sights. Sasu/Naru Mini collab with Darkalbino.
1. Chapter 1

This is actually a continuation of Darkalbino's fic "Hiss." Hope you enjoy it – and check out Dark's fic "Hiss" if you want to get the full effect. Used and continued with her permission, and dedicated to her for Sasu/Naru day! Prologue written by Dark.

**Hiss: Prologue**

_The kiss was unexpectedly deep, aside from being unexpected __period__, and Naruto watched in startled fascination as the man's eyes closed. He pressed harder against Naruto, and Naruto felt his whole body quiver from the intensity of it, even though the only contact they had between them was the press of their lips. He lifted his hands but they just hung stupidly in the air as he realized he wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to do with them, and a small, involuntary moan was ripped out of him when a tongue moved over his lip in one slow, devastating caress._

_Without warning, the man pulled back. He immediately looked away from Naruto and licked his lips before leisurely sticking his hands into his coat pockets and walking out into the rain._

_Naruto fumbled over his words and turned quickly. "Hey wait!" He yelled and moved to follow him._

_But the very moment Naruto stepped forward, a deafening roar of thunder exploded through the sky, and the rain began pouring in thick, white sheets, heavy and violent as it crashed against the pavement with an unyielding __shhhh__._

_Naruto, startled by the sudden downpour, jerked backward. His eyes shifted frantically, but he couldn't see anything past the vicious cascade of water. There was no trace of the man, no evidence that he had been there at all._

_Naruto wrapped an arm across his chest, fingers curling around his shoulder as he continued searching for him, listening for him, and received nothing but the hostile hiss of the rain in return._

**Hiss and Kiss**

_"You're my heart, heart, heart, heart, heartbreaker!"_ Naruto sang as he danced and hopped to the beat, his shoes scuffing across the pavement as he mimicked G-Dragons' dance moves. He slid his feet in time with the almost popped beats, letting his hips sway with the music.

His body moved fluidly, his fitted black t-shirt sticking to him slightly as he danced under the glare of the afternoon sun: a drastic change from Friday's weather. The rains had left everything looking green and lush, but Friday had created such a tumultuous rain – and an even more tumultuous roller coaster of emotions.

Remembering the last time he had danced across this bit of campus, his body turned toward where he had run for cover just three days prior to escape the rain.

His eyes darted toward the awning he'd hidden under, feeling his cheeks heat up in memory of the end of last week. Slowing his dance as he gazed at the spot, he felt eyes on him and scanned the area, hoping to see the strange man that seemed to have disappeared with a crash of thunder into the downpour.

He wasn't sure what he would do if he saw the man again, the man who first ignored him, then glared at him with something akin to loathing from the corner of his eyes.

A chill went through Naruto as he remembered the icy stare of the stranger, eyes blacker than a moonless night with an intensity more powerful than anyone else he had ever met. Eyes that had softened and become beautiful on the face of the enigmatic stranger: the stranger who had forcibly kissed him.

It had been a hot, passionate kiss that still sent pleasurable warmth to his groin, but one that had left him feeling cold and empty when the man had all but dashed (except he'd moved so damn suavely) into the rain and promptly disappeared. Naruto wasn't sure what he would do if he ever saw the fellow student again. It would be awkward and strange to have kissed a man who hadn't even spoken to him. The other hadn't even given Naruto his name.

He should be outraged that the man had been an ass and then gone and fucking kissed him of all things! It wasn't like he openly displayed that he was bi or anything. Yet the passion that they had shared…why had he felt so strongly for a complete stranger?

And why the hell had the man been so distant and then become so blaringly intimate? Naruto gazed around him, hoping said stranger would appear again to answer his questions. Or so he could punch him for being such a prick.

Yet he saw no one with a strange chicken butt hair-style or a simple flash of a black coat. Looking around the campus on the bright, sunny afternoon, Naruto wasn't surprised to see the lack of coats on everyone. The air was warm, bringing many students out from their usual indoor activities to enjoy the nice weather before the inevitable when they would be driven inward for the cold winter to come.

Looking around at a group of frat members playing ultimate frisbee he wasn't surprised to see that the eyes he felt on him had been coming from them. He chuckled sheepishly and waved a little for showing off his dancing moves – before completely ignoring them, becoming immersed into his iPod once more, the fleeting wish that it had been the mysterious man watching him already pushed from his thoughts as his body began to move to the beat once more.

Naruto danced his way to the library, letting the song play out before pulling out his ear buds and shoving them into his pocket with his iPod. Humming a little to himself, Naruto entered through the double doors and headed to the student computers located off to the left, waving to the elderly security guard standing by the doors.

He plunked himself down at the closest computer before browsing through the desktop's card catalogue to look up a few books about public speaking, specifically for in front of fellow students. Naruto groaned when none came up with a date newer than 1989. Pouting to himself, he decided he would check at least one out, groaning even more when he saw that they were all the way on the top floor – eight flights of steps to climb up.

And there was no way he was getting in the library elevator to get up there. He had heard what two freshmen had done in there the week before. He didn't care if all the piss and crap stains were gone; he still knew that they had been there. Stupid freshmen.

Naruto logged off the computer before finding the stairwell door, cringing at the old building's musky scent in the staircase. The stone or lack of airflow or _something_ seemed to leave a stagnant smell that made him wrinkle his nose in displeasure. He bounded up the eight flights, breathing only slightly hard when he reached the top. Dancing from place to place sure helped his lung capacity.

The double doors swung open eerily, and it was obvious no one else was on the top floor with him. Not fond of being alone, but at the same time knowing other people would distract him, Naruto went in search of the old books before plunking down in one of the study desks to take some notes.

Four hours later, Naruto awoke with his head propped up on his arm, the book he had been looking at still opened to the same page. Groggily his eyes darted around to see that his pencil had fallen from his hand onto the floor. As he went down to reach for it, his fingertips brushed the coarse carpet at the same time that a pale hand brushed the back of his. Slender, fingers wrapped around the pencil.

Naruto's grip went slack as he followed the hand to stare into the eyes of the man he'd met a few days before: the man who had kissed him.

"You," Naruto breathed. The man didn't speak before handing Naruto the pencil. It was as though time slowed down. The man's face was a mask of nothingness. His dark eyes seemed to stare right through Naruto. Naruto's fingers tightened firmly around the pencil, his eyes never leaving the other man's. Once Naruto had a grip on the writing utensil, the other man diverted his gaze uninterestedly and quickly (though somehow fluidly) headed for the doors to the stairwell.

Just like their first encounter Naruto called out to him.

"Wait!" Naruto pleaded, quickly grabbing his things and shoving them into his bag before he dashed down the steps, noticing that the man had only made it down to the seventh stairwell level. "Wait!" Naruto yelled again, wondering if the man was deaf or just a jerk. "Fucking jackass," Naruto cursed in frustration.

Naruto reached out his hand and grabbed the man roughly, turning him around so he could give the bastard a piece of his mind. Before the words could even form, Naruto was taken by surprise as _he_ was roughly shoved up against the cement siding of the stairwell, the wind getting knocked out of him even as soft lips forced themselves onto his again. The warm lips pressed heavily into his. For a moment, Naruto's hands hung in the air, unsure of what to do, but the stranger seemed to want a bit more action this time.

Pale hands quickly pushed his bag off his shoulder, letting it slump to the floor. Those same hands grabbed his wrists and forced them to press uncomfortably against the cold wall. Warm lips pushed his head harshly back, making him feel dizzy at the hard impact of his head hitting the cement blocks. Everything happened too fast for Naruto to realize what exactly was going on before the hands forced his wrists higher above his body, pinning them there with one strong grip.

Naruto moaned into the kiss as he began to kiss back, feeling the softness of the mystery man's lips pulling and sucking his lower lip into the other's mouth. He pressed into the kiss, feeling a swift lick as a tongue swiped across his skin, tickling and teasing his lips.

A soft nibble to his bottom lip distracted his thoughts while he felt his zipper tugging downward. The coolness of the other man's fingers startled him, making him break the kiss as he unintentionally hit his head hard against the cement wall again. He gasped as his cock was pulled free through his boxers and his open zipper.

The thought that this was all too fast didn't even register in Naruto's brain.

His lips were quickly reclaimed while his hands were roughly pulled down to his sides. A warm, wet kiss was placed on his lips before a quick nip of teeth pinched at the juncture of neck and shoulder. His wrists were tugged down more as the other dropped to his knees.

"Oh holy fuck," Naruto moaned as he felt trapped, watching as those dark eyes stared into his. Red lips moved slowly toward the head of his cock, red lips that looked slightly swollen from the way he had harshly sucked on them just moments before. Those same, swollen lips, moist and hot from kissing _him_ slowly gave a kiss to his cock head. The light pressure at his most sensitive area made his cock jump of its own accord. A few silky strands of the stranger's hair tickled his cock, making Naruto's hips jerk slightly as his cock twitched again. His inky black hair framed his face angelically even as his eyes promised devilish things.

To prevent Naruto's cock from jumping away from his mouth, the other man's lips followed the slight bobbing motion of his dick before opening his mouth wider, engulfing the full head.

The sucking sensation made Naruto roll his head up and arch his back into the feeling. He could feel the man's saliva begin to coat him, making him slick, making the feel of teeth scraping lightly against his skin smooth instead of too harsh as his cock made entry into sweet wetness.

Naruto's eyes fluttered as he watched the other man dip his head quickly, making him cough slightly as Naruto felt his cock hit the back of the other guy's throat. Instead of stopping, the other all but forced his mouth to take Naruto. His eyes screwed shut as his mouth seemed to take all of Naruto's length.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Naruto chanted, feeling the intensity of his orgasm build already. "Wa-" Naruto began, trying to warn the stranger, but not having enough time before he came hard into the man's mouth.

Yet the mouth didn't stop sucking on him.

Through his orgasm the licking and sucking continued, making him shudder and cry out in slight pain as his cock seemed hyper-sensitized to the feeling of the mouth around him.

"Please, wait! Oh fuck!" Naruto pleaded as his body seemed to reject yet simultaneously move into the man's mouth. "No, I'm gonna-" but Naruto could do nothing but plead feebly as he could feel another wave of something weakly rip through him. The grip on his wrists tightened as he all but whimpered at the feeling of the quick session of orgasms. Never before had he ever had two orgasms so close to each other. While it had felt mostly good, there was a twinge of pain that cramped his groin. Not to mention he felt completely drained.

His legs shook as the man finally stopped sucking on him. Yet the mouth didn't completely leave as a tongue licked around him, swiping along his full length and then his slit. Naruto shuddered in pleasured pain at the overly intense feeling. His cock shied away from the attention. He felt like his body should collapse, but the hands holding him to the wall moved to his waist, helping him ease down to sit on the steps as the other finally removed his mouth from his body.

Naruto lay dazed and sated; his body partially on the seventh floor landing and partially on the ascending steps as the dark-haired man put his legs on either side of Naruto. It smelled strongly like sex now. The dark haired stranger's black jeans pressed into his exposed skin lightly. A pale finger touched Naruto's sweaty temple before sliding down the side of his face, ending at his chin.

"You're such a tease." The man's deep voice slid along his lips and seemed to fill and penetrate his very core, the breath of the stranger's whisper warm against Naruto's mouth. The pure intensity of the release and the almost loving care left Naruto feeling content and at peace. Naruto lazily closed his eyes, feeling a soft, tender kiss placed to his lips as the other man slowly lifted his body off of Naruto's.

When Naruto opened his eyes again, they widened in surprise to see the chicken butt hairstyle moving away from him as the man pushed his way through the double doors to the seventh floor. Adrenaline pumped through him, making the sated feeling vanish sluggishly.

"Shit!" Naruto hissed as he quickly stood up on wobbly legs, pushed his cock back in his pants, zipped up, grabbed his bag from the floor, and then shoved his way through the doors. They banged open, and Naruto looked frantically around.

The man wasn't there.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me," Naruto snapped as he looked side to side, seeing absolutely _no one_ there. He ran the length of the library floor, darting between the book cases. The darkened windows showed no other reflection other than his own, leaving him to believe the other man couldn't be hiding somewhere in there. He even peered into the dark classrooms some English professors used only to find them all locked. He jiggled the door handles, growling angrily when none of them opened. Even though he knew it was foolish, he peered into their dark windows only to make out vague shapes in the unlit classrooms.

The stranger had disappeared again without leaving a trace – or more importantly, his name.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Oh! And send Dark some lovin'. She texted me saying her laptop broke. :( ~ Jelp


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the confusion! Yes, this is Naruto and Sasuke not Sasuke and whoever I accidentally posted this as. Also, please note – the italicized portion of last chapter was written by Darkalbino, but her WHOLE oneshot is on her profile or under my favorites. Please check it out and give her some lovin' too. And while the rest I wrote individually, it's been (highly) approved by Dark. Enjoy!

**Hiss and Kiss 2**

Naruto grinned to himself as he counted the money in his hand before shoving it into his jeans' pocket. Sighing contently, he situated one ear bud into his ear while letting the other dangle. He liked to be able to have at least one ear open just in case something happened with it so dark outside. His tan, short sleeved t-shirt wasn't doing much to keep him warm. Rubbing his arms to rid himself from the chill of the air at close to 3:00 in the morning, Naruto exited the house where the party still raged and began to bob in his step back to his dorm.

He put one hand in his pocket, pushing the money down, grinning as he thought about how he had won it all. His Godfather had once told him that if you put shaken milk into a cup and beer into another, the froth from both look about the same. You can challenge people over and over again to chugging games. You don't get drunk while drinking the milk; meanwhile the other person or people get smashed off the beer.

The night before, he had gotten drunk to the point that he didn't remember much about anything that had happened. Not that it was the first time he'd drunk to the point of not remembering, but it was the first time he'd woken up with a pocketful of cash. He vaguely remembered that he had had some drinking competitions (that he'd won), but other than that, things were a blur. The only reason he had known it had happened was because he'd woken up, half-dressed, with a pocket full of cash. Thankfully his friend Shikamaru had told him what had happened; that he'd made a fool of himself winning a bunch of chugging games.

Wondering if he could make more money the following night yet not get nearly as smashed, he decided to see if the milk and beer trick worked. It wouldn't do for him to get so completely wasted two nights in a row. He could save face; people would think he was drinking yet he could hold his own. Last night…well, he didn't remember if he had acted like an idiot or not. At least he had gotten money off his stupidity. Then again, he found out that the milk versus beer trick worked so well that he made more money than the night before.

Talk about an easy way to get cash. It also helped that he had an accomplice. His buddy Shikamaru had no problems helping him refill his drink with milk instead of beer, and everyone else was too drunk to notice the difference. At the end of the night, Naruto had given his friend some of his "winnings." Though thinking of Shikamaru sent his good mood semi-contemplative. They had come to the party together, but his friend had actually decided to stay because there was a girl there who he liked.

For Shikamaru to willingly stay at a party without him or their friend Chouji meant serious business. His lazy friend must really be in love or something.

Love or lust. Lust sometimes made people do crazier shit than people in love.

Naruto's free hand came up to his face where he rubbed his forehead in frustration, angry at himself for so easily giving into the rush of lust he had felt from being with the stranger under the awning and in the library. Since Monday, Naruto hadn't seen the man. Even when he had gone down the same path on campus the rest of the week, and then gone searching for the other in hopes of another chance encounter in the library: nothing. It was like the stranger didn't exist.

Growling low, Naruto turned his music higher, putting Eve 6's "Promise" on to get his good mood back up. It worked in a matter of moments. Naruto bounced along happily, scuffing his feet as he bobbed his head in time with the music. "_I promise not to try to fuck with your mind. I promise not to mind if you go your way, and I go mine!_" Naruto sang along as he pointed to his head with both fingers, then pointed in front of him, then behind him while his shoulders swayed side to side, his hips swaying the opposite way of his shoulders.

Dancing helped him forget his thoughts as he made his way to his dorm. The security guard stationed there pushed the button to let him in as Naruto waved at him enthusiastically. Naruto sent a "guns up" hello to the man as he swayed to the music and into the elevator. When his feet hit the carpet of his floor, Naruto respectively turned his music down, and only mouthed the words to his song as he danced down the hall to his single dorm room. (He'd had a roommate who had dropped out after a week into the semester, leaving Naruto alone for the rest of the year.)

He opened the door, but didn't bother to flip on the light as the glow from his laptop and the glow from the street lamp outside lit the room enough for him to see. Naruto took off his iPod, wrapped the cord around it, the earbuds flopping as he tossed it on his bed. Stretching, Naruto heard a woman's loud laugh come from outside the window. Curious, Naruto looked out. He didn't recognize the clearly smashed girl as she kept stopping and laughing every few feet even as her date tried to pull her forward. She tugged on his arm laughing at nothing at all. The few other people returning home from their late night parties gave her a wide berth.

Naruto snorted, turning from the window before he whipped his head back around. Naruto practically pressed himself to the window, looking straight into the ebony eyes of the dark-haired stranger.

The other student stood leaning against the street lamp. His arms were crossed. Once again he wore the simple black coat, looking strangely suave and sophisticated like he was waiting for a photographer to take his picture. Even though the loud girl was walking by the stranger, he didn't bother to look at her.

Naruto focused on the way that the man stared straight to his window. He seemed to be looking right at him, but Naruto wasn't sure if he could see him or not.

His eyes weren't lidded with lust, but once more the furious and almost hostile glare he had first sent Naruto's way. Naruto glared back, hoping the man _could_see him – and his glare – through the window. Making up his mind in a split decision, Naruto ran out of his room and down the hall, pressing the down arrow frantically on the elevator. It seemed to move slower than normal, taking forever to get him to the ground floor. Before the doors had opened more than a crack, Naruto bounded across the lobby and out the front door, receiving a disapproving look from the security guard as he dashed by.

Naruto couldn't find it in himself to care about how obnoxious he must have looked as a large part of him feared the man would disappear again if he didn't hurry up and catch him.

When Naruto came running out of his dorm, he was relieved to see that the stranger still stood leaning up against the pole, still glaring darkly at his window.

"Hey!" Naruto said as he got closer. The man tensed briefly before turning to look at Naruto. He raked his cold gaze over Naruto with an even greater disapproving glare than the security guard had given him. The stranger took in his appearance, and his face relaxed, showing almost no expression at all upon further expecting Naruto. Naruto got closer and glared into dark eyes, getting angrier that the look he received had turned blank.

Growling, Naruto put his face close to the other man's.

"Are you stalking me?" Naruto demanded as he poked his finger hard into the man's chest. The stranger didn't flinch and merely smirked.

"You're not drunk," the dark-haired man noted.

"What the fuck? What's it to you if I'm drunk or not? Why the hell are you following me?" Naruto demanded again.

"You had more to drink tonight than last night, yet you seem completely sober. And you were pretty drunk last night. Don't you remember me walking you back to your dorm and tucking you safely into your bed?"

Shock spread through Naruto. Yes he had been drunk last night. He knew that. Yet, at the same time, he didn't remember what he had done. A strange sensation went through him at the idea that this man knew he had been drunk. He didn't remember what he had done. What if he...what if they…?

The man leaned forward, letting his cheek, chilled from the night air, press against Naruto's right cheek. His lips brushed the hairs above Naruto's ear as he spoke huskily.

"You have such soft, deep blue bed sheets which look good with you lying sprawled naked against them. I love the way your body responds when I kiss the tattoo you have right here." The stranger's hand slid to press against his right hip, slowly caressing inward.

Naruto's eyes widened. He had a tattoo of a swirl branded into the juncture of the right side of his hip and groin.

His head bobbed slightly as the other's hand pressed into his left cheek, pressing their faces tighter together. Naruto swallowed as the man trailed kisses down his neck.

"You don't remember?" the man asked in between the kisses that tingled against his skin. Naruto felt his mouth go dry.

He should feel angry that he had most likely been taken advantage of while drunk. He should feel annoyed that this man clearly enjoyed the little game of screwing with his mind – and body. He should feel something other than his cock straining against his pants. Yet all he felt was the lust and want that swarmed inside him.

Whatever happened the night before, he had most likely welcomed it.

The lust was clouded with only one other emotion that surprised him: regret. He regretted that he didn't remember what they had done.

"No," Naruto admitted, closing his eyes as though that would help his memories return. The memory of their encounter in the stairwell was a pretty good indicator of what they had done.

"A pity," the man murmured before he withdrew his warm mouth from Naruto's skin. The hand from his face also slowly withdrew. Naruto's eyes flew opened and he gripped the man's wrist before his hand could venture too far from his face.

"I – you – your name!" Naruto managed, his thoughts still a jumble.

"Is that all you want from me? My name? I want a lot more from you, Naruto," he purred seductively. Naruto glared at the other man, tugging on his wrist harder, slightly annoyed that the other man knew _his_ name.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded.

"Your lover," the man smirked. Naruto felt his face heat up. "But the name you need to remember to scream out when you cum so hard you can hardly breathe is Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Naruto murmured huskily at the man's words, testing the name on his lips like a new flavor. "Sasuke," he repeated. A chill went through the stranger, the stranger named Sasuke.

"I like my name on your lips," he breathed before pressing his lips hard against Naruto's. When Naruto had spoken his name, it did seem to excite him, and he pressed both his hands to Naruto's face as their bodies melded. Naruto moaned into the kiss as he placed his hands to grip tightly onto Sasuke's forearms.

Sasuke.

_Sasuke._

Naruto opened his mouth slightly to let his tongue run over Sasuke's lips. He pressed forward, demanding entry to Sasuke's mouth. Instead, Sasuke's tongue battled with Naruto's, pushing his tongue backward while forcing his own into Naruto's mouth, sucking and stroking. He tilted his head to force Naruto's head down slightly even as his pale hands held his face in place.

The passion between them flared as Naruto felt their clothed erections rubbing against each other. Naruto pressed his groin harder into Sasuke's. Sasuke moaned appreciatively into their kiss, his moan as dark as his seductive voice.

Suddenly Sasuke pulled away leaving Naruto breathless. His hands lingered on Naruto's face as he gave a quick, almost apologetic kiss to Naruto's lips.

"I need to leave. I only came to make sure you returned from your party okay," he explained. Something tugged in Naruto's heart to hear this stranger in everything but name tell him he had wanted to make sure he got home okay. "You were a bit less coordinated last night," Sasuke explained, an amused glint in his eyes.

Naruto didn't want to dwell too much on why Sasuke was obviously stalking him though he did wonder how long Sasuke had been following him.

"But – I mean – when will I see you again?" Naruto asked, cursing himself at the way his question seemed needy. Sasuke smirked at him.

"I'll find you."

"Can't I have your number or something?" Naruto asked.

"You have my number, even if you don't know it. And I have yours. I've had yours for months now," Sasuke explained as he turned and began to walk away, his shoulders set like nothing had happened between them.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out as he ran after Sasuke. Sasuke turned, grabbing Naruto's wrist just as Naruto reached out to catch him.

"Good night, Naruto," Sasuke said with a tone of finality to it. Naruto glared at Sasuke who only smirked before releasing his grip and walked coolly away. Naruto looked after the man, watching him walk down the sidewalk, cursing at the man and himself.

Fuck. What had happened the night before?

Naruto stood staring after Sasuke long after he could see any sign of the man who had forced his way into his thoughts – and his pants.

And when the hell had he ever gotten the man's phone number?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ~ Jelp


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiss and Kiss 3**

Naruto found himself struggling to fall sleep. The past three days since learning Sasuke's name, he had hoped to see the other man more frequently. Yet nothing. The physical frustration was getting to him. It meant that the past three _nights_ he'd had trouble sleeping. Part of it was due to how much he was thinking about the mysterious man. The other part was because, well, he was re-living all of his encounters with Sasuke. He tossed and turned, punching his pillow part in regular frustration, the other part in sexual frustration.

What plagued him the most was that Sasuke had implied that they had met before. Apparently Sasuke knew his name and even had his number, and Naruto had Sasuke's number. But for the life of him, he couldn't remember the bastard. As far as he knew (or remembered), he'd had only four encounters with Sasuke.

The first was the time in the rain. Sasuke had been a stuck up bastard then, not saying anything to him, practically ignoring him right before crushing their lips together and then disappearing into the rain. The second time had been in the library. Sasuke had found him after he'd fallen asleep, but then walked away almost immediately. It hadn't been until Naruto had chased after him that Sasuke had worked Naruto up into such a lust filled state before once again making a quick getaway. Naruto still couldn't figure out how he had managed to disappear into the seventh floor without a trace.

The third time...Naruto blushed. The third time he only knew about because Sasuke had hinted during their fourth meeting that Sasuke had seen Naruto naked the night before. He'd claimed to have done something sexual with Naruto inside his dorm because he knew what color sheets he had. Plus he knew about the tattoo Naruto proudly wore in a place the sun did not shine. Of course, it didn't help that Naruto had been so drunk during their third encounter that he didn't remember anything from that night.

Since Sasuke was nowhere to be found Naruto had asked Shikamaru what had happened the first night he had won money from the chugging contests. Shikamaru said he didn't know what had happened after Naruto had left the party – either time.

The last time they had met (aka their fourth meeting) had happened just a few nights ago and had come the day after their third meeting. But Sasuke hadn't approached him then either. It was as though Sasuke had merely been checking up on him. Each time Sasuke had been around but waited for Naruto to make the first move. Thankfully Naruto had seen Sasuke before Sasuke had seen him, yet once again the other man had figured out a way to vanish almost as quickly as he had appeared.

What was with him and the vanishing thing?

Not to mention, it was as though Sasuke never really started anything. The first time, Naruto had run under the awning Sasuke had been under first. The second time Sasuke had handed him his pencil and walked away. Naruto had chased after him. The last time they had met, Sasuke had only been looking into Naruto's window. A little stalkerish, but Sasuke still hadn't approached him first.

Naruto growled angrily as he turned over again, his brain buzzing. It was 2:40 in the morning, and he wasn't tired. At this rate there was no way he'd be able to sleep tonight. He groaned. He had a quiz tomorrow in his 8:00am class; he knew he was going to bomb it if he couldn't sleep. There was no way he'd be able to concentrate without getting some rest.

The problem was the only thing he could think about was Sasuke.

Realizing he wasn't going to get any sleep, Naruto finally got out of bed, turned on his light, and then his computer. He turned the volume up louder than was a good idea at such an early hour, but he needed his music: partially because music helped him take his mind off of things, and partially because, well...it would help drown out his moans as he jerked himself off.

He grinned as he put on the Bloodhound Gang's "Bad Touch." The first time he'd met Sasuke, he'd been listening to Bloodhound Gang's "Uhn Tiss," but he had a feeling "Bad Touch" was more the rhythm he needed right now.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, imagining he was giving Sasuke a peep show. He slowly slid the fabric of his shirt over his sides, exposing the taut stomach muscles it'd taken him two years to perfect. He loved to show them off, and he had a feeling Sasuke would appreciate it. Running his hands over his sides, he licked his lips, imagining the hungry look on Sasuke's face. He couldn't help but move his hips back and forth to the beat of the music. Naruto half-murmured half-sung the words huskily. "_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_."

Naruto slipped the pajama bottoms down his hips while his mind conjured up that lustful look Sasuke had given him several times before, imagining it was Sasuke who had taken control of pulling off the rest of his clothes. Naruto looked down to see his spiral tattoo and began to rub it in slow circles. Sasuke would kiss it. He had apparently already done so after all. Naruto moaned, lost in the image of Sasuke on his knees, kissing and kneading the pressure point there with warm kisses and soft bites.

He grabbed some hand lotion he kept (not to keep his hands moist and supple) for the occasions he jerked off, as well as an alarmingly bright, orange towel that he draped over the side of his chair. The images that assaulted him, both his own creation as well as the memory of Sasuke giving him amazing head in the stairwell brought him over the edge in less than two minutes. His body jerked as he moaned and gasped Sasuke's name. He stumbled, one hand grasping the leather backing of the chair, the other still jerking himself off as he panted and grunted out the rest of his release into the towel.

Naruto moaned thinking about how the mere thought of Sasuke made him cum so hard and so fast.

Still, jerking off wasn't the same as someone else jerking him off...or fucking him. Naruto's eyes fluttered to the dark blue sheets. He wondered if they'd really had sex or not. Sasuke had implied it, but then again, Naruto realized that Sasuke could have just guessed at the color of his sheets (or maybe he had drunk talked it before). Not to mention he a) didn't recall waking up that one morning with a sore ass (though maybe he had fucked Sasuke instead) or b) Sasuke could have technically seen Naruto's tattoo when he first sucked him off and c) Naruto was sure the morning after he had drunk himself into a stupor, he'd still had his pants on with a wad of money in them no less. Naruto frowned, hoping Sasuke hadn't paid him for sex.

Grumbling to himself about flighty bastards, Naruto wiped the rest of the cum off of his dick with the orange towel. Using another (slightly less vibrant) orange towel, Naruto wrapped the clean one around himself, turned off his music, grabbed his bar of soap and his dorm key, locked his door, and headed down to the showers for a quick rinse off.

Naruto stretched his arms as he padded down the dimly lit corridor to the showers. He flexed his shoulders back and forth, allowing the tension to leave his body.

The showers were empty tonight. He blushed, realizing that these late night jerk off sessions that required a rinse off had only started a few nights ago after meeting Sasuke. Two nights ago, there had been three guys in the showers. It had been three buddies – one of whom had been completely smashed while the other two had been trying to sober up their overly inebriated friends with a long shower. Last night, there had been another guy who, like Naruto, had had the look of someone who had been relieving a bit of late night frustration and needed a quick rinse off.

Tonight, he was blissfully alone. It meant that instead of having to use the large, open shower area, he could use one of the two solitary showers. And by one, he meant the one on the left because everyone knew the one on the right was broken and had been for a month. It was part of the reason it looked like the shower curtain on that side was brand new: unlike the other one which had been torn off one of the rings from being pulled aside too hard.

He whipped off his towel and hung it on the knob outside the stall before stepping inside. The shower spray came out nice and warm – another benefit of being the only one showering at 2:55 in the morning; the water was always blissfully hot.

Naruto wasn't even in the showers a minute before the lights went off.

"What the hell?" He put down his bar of soap, turned around with the intent of finding out what the hell was going on, before he heard his shower curtain pull back. He could blearily make out the form of a body stepping inside his stall before the curtain closed again.

Naruto could only think of one person who would stalk him into the showers – especially with such a distinct haircut.

"Sasuke?" Naruto breathed.

Sasuke didn't answer, but Naruto could tell from the sudden press of familiar lips against his that yes, it was indeed Sasuke. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, his hands trailing down Sasuke's back, feeling the smooth skin against hard, shapely muscles. His hands traveled down Sasuke's back, from the top of his neck where his fingers brushed the silky hair, down his spine, all the way down until he no longer felt the warm flesh beneath his fingers. Naruto accidentally broke their kiss, surprised as he felt the textured feel of a towel wrapped around Sasuke's waist, halting his wandering fingers.

A deep, amused chuckle broke through Naruto's surprise.

"Disappointed?" Sasuke murmured.

"Where have you been?" Naruto shot back. Sasuke merely chuckled again, but he didn't waste his breath on more talking. Instead, he pressed his body against Naruto's, pushing him back against the wall. Naruto moaned as Sasuke's hips pressed into his, feeling the way the slightly rough fabric of the towel brushed his arousal. He could feel Sasuke's own erection pressing into his, the towel the only separation. The water began soaking the towel, causing it to become heavier and rougher against them both. His cock throbbed and pulsed in pleasure and need. Clearly jerking off hadn't been enough when compared to _this_.

Sasuke's hands roamed, kneading into Naruto's warm and wet skin.

Naruto let his hands wander down Sasuke's back again. He gripped the soaked towel, intent on pulling it off.

Sasuke's hands grabbed Naruto's wrists, forcing them away. Naruto growled his displeasure.

"Why n- "

"Shh," Sasuke hushed him sharply.

The water continued to pour down around them, but Naruto suddenly heard the loud voices coming from outside the showers. He heard a few laughs followed by the sound of the door opening.

"What the fuck? Why are the lights out?" someone asked, his voice slurred.

"Lights out on the floor!" another loud, clearly drunk voice said. Several of the communal showers turned on as a few guys began to laugh loudly. Still, the guys didn't bother to turn on the lights. Instead, they seemed to find it funny as they began to shower in the dark. There was a thud and a round of guffawing laughter.

"Watch out for the soap," one of the guys' snickered.

"Dude, so can't see shit!"

Naruto groaned, frustrated, annoyed that the group of drunk guys had interrupted his time with Sasuke.

Sasuke, apparently, didn't care as much about the other guys. He let go of Naruto's wrists, but his hands quickly found new positions as one settled over Naruto's mouth, the other wrapped around Naruto's slowly wilting erection.

He began to jerk Naruto off quickly, Naruto gasping into the mouth over his hand.

"Shh," Sasuke hushed, this time seductively. Naruto gripped Sasuke's shoulders, relishing in the way Sasuke's hand wrapped around him. The feel of his soft fingers gripping loosely around him, with the residue of the left over hand lotion getting slippery made the feel of his lover's hand sliding over him utterly blissful. Sasuke teased his cock head, picking up speed while squeezing him just enough as he pulled at him.

Sasuke groaned quietly. He moved his lips to rest against Naruto's shoulder while his hips pressed into Naruto's waist. Naruto grunted as Sasuke began to thrust his towel-covered hips against Naruto's body in time with the jerking movement of his hand job. Naruto gasped as Sasuke bit down into his shoulder, muffling a groan. He could feel the vibrations of Sasuke's grunted pleasure roll across his skin as Sasuke had a harder time keeping in his own sounds of pleasure while he continued to grind his hips into Naruto's body.

"Fuck me," Naruto grunted into Sasuke's hand. He jerked his hips, trying to get Sasuke to understand. "Damnit, fuck me," he tried again, thrashing his head against the hand that kept him from speaking out. Instead, Sasuke just pressed his hand harder against Naruto's mouth, his own thrusts getting wilder. Naruto pushed his hands against Sasuke's shoulders, catching the other man by surprise.

"Fuck me," Naruto murmured, his voice sounding even more lust-filled at the whispered demand.

He flipped his body around, bracing his arms against the wall of the shower. He stood there for a few moments, waiting. He heard the slap of Sasuke's wet towel fall to the shower floor, followed by the pop of the cap of something snapping open. Sasuke's hands groped out in the dark, finding his body, before he pushed him closer to the wall. His hands wrapped around Naruto's erection again, his hips thrusting against Naruto's backside.

Sasuke bit the back of Naruto's shoulders, his muffled gasps and grunts turning on Naruto all the more.

Naruto buried his face into his arm, trying but failing to muffle his pleasured gasps into his forearm at feeling Sasuke's naked body pressing against him. He hissed as Sasuke ground his hips into Naruto's, feeling a cold liquid sliding slippery between their bodies. The cool substance quickly warmed between their combined body heat.

Naruto waited expectant. His orgasm seemed too close, and he needed for Sasuke to begin to prep him _now_. He could feel Sasuke's cock sliding along his crack, his ass clenching and throbbing, waiting to be filled. His body tensed, and his breathing sped up, waiting to be entered. Waiting for Sasuke to just thrust into him. He didn't even care about being prepped anymore, just needed to be fucked.

Sasuke's hand on his dick began to get faster and squeezed him tighter, catching him off guard as Sasuke shoved two fingers inside him. The fingers didn't give him time to accommodate before Sasuke was harshly pumping them inside his body. Naruto bit back a moan as Sasuke relentlessly finger fucked him. He moaned, needing more than just the fingers. Naruto needed Sasuke's to enter him now! Sasuke's fingers began to push into him faster as Sasuke's hand on his cock picked up speed.

Naruto bucked his hips into Sasuke's grip as his orgasm came suddenly, squirting his essence onto the shower wall. Sasuke bit harshly into Naruto as he stifled a yell as his body jerked heavily into him. Naruto could feel the way Sasuke's cum shot onto his back. It globbed together before it began trickling down his spine.

Their bodies shook simultaneously. Their breathing was harsh and heavy – and loud. It took a moment for Naruto to quiet down his gasps. As his mind came down from his high, Naruto felt strangely unsatisfied. The orgasm had been wonderful, but he had been expecting Sasuke to fuck him. His hole clenched at the loss of Sasuke's fingers, and even more so at not being filled the way he had wanted to be.

Sasuke kissed the spot where he had bitten Naruto, almost apologetically. Sasuke quickly stepped into the spray and rinsed himself off.

Naruto took a deep breath as he stepped underneath the spray once Sasuke was done. He grabbed his bar of soap, noticing how things were a bit easier to see now that his eyes had adjusted to the dark. Roughly, he began to wash away his cum on his front and Sasuke's cum from off his back. Now that he was no longer getting jerked off, it was like a rush of noise came back to him. He could hear the sound of the guys in the shower laughing and carrying on. He could hear the loud spray of all the showers going.

After he had finished rinsing off, he turned toward Sasuke -

- only to find that Sasuke wasn't in the showers with him anymore. His eyes were focused on the shower curtain when the lights suddenly blared on in the bathroom again.

"My eyes!" one of the guys shouted.

"Aww, man! What the fuck?" the guys out in the communal shower groaned and complained.

Naruto squinted his eyes. It wasn't as bad for him because there wasn't a light inside the single shower stall itself, and the curtain helped to take the edge off the brightness of the light. Even so, he rushed to the curtain and looked out. All he could see were the three guys in the communal shower.

Sasuke had disappeared again.

Naruto growled and cursed under his breath. He turned around in the shower angrily, only to notice the soaked towel that Sasuke had worn into the shower lying in a heap on the floor. Naruto picked it up, wondering what Sasuke was wearing if he'd left his towel here. He bobbed his head out of the shower again to see that his towel was still there. He had a mental image of Sasuke walking down the hall buck naked. At least Sasuke hadn't stolen _his_ towel.

The thought made him do a double take. The towel in his hand was the same, bright orange towel that he had used to jerk off minutes before he'd come down into the shower.

The towel Sasuke had worn into the showers was the same towel that Naruto had left in his dorm room, soaked with his cum; that meant Sasuke had gone into his dorm just moments after he'd left and had worn his cum soaked towel down to the showers. Sasuke had had HIS towel…

_How the hell had Sasuke gotten into his room?_

Naruto shivered, unsure of what to make of everything.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. I know I love shower scenes. ~ Jelp


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiss and Kiss 4**

Naruto had had this dream many times before.

It started off with him in a museum filled with dinosaur skeletons at a place he'd visited once when he was on a middle school fieldtrip. However, in the dream he was the same age as he was now, standing a head taller than his friends from middle school. They entered a room with skeletons placed way too close together. The skeletons were not roped off, and no museum would allow the skeletons so close for the very fear that people would knock into them. It was always this fact that let Naruto know he was dreaming.

This was where the dream always changed. It had various outcomes or "endings." Usually he ended up bumping into one of the skeletons. The slight bump caused it to fall into another skeleton with a domino effect leaving him the only one standing in a room full of scattered dinosaur bones.

One time the dream had ended with the bones of a T-Rex getting re-animated and chasing after him.

One of the funniest had been when the dream ended with the bones reforming as human skeletons that started to dance to "Them Bones."

His current dream, however, was turning into his current favorite by far. It started with it seeming as though he would have been one of the normal outcomes – aka where he bumped into one of the dinosaur skeletons making all the others fall over resulting in his teacher yelling at him at the top of her lungs.

In this dream version, he had knocked the tail off of a brachiosaurus. An angry guard had come over to him, grabbed him by the wrist, and escorted him out of the museum. The dream flashed through a weird change. He exited from the same way he had entered, but instead of where he had just been he entered into what looked like a holding cell.

He was in the middle of trying to explain that it had been an accident, and that he wasn't even in middle school anymore, when he turned toward the security guard. The security guard, which Naruto had been sure was a larger, older man, was suddenly a different person. Still in the dark blue uniform of the security guard, but looking far sexier, was Sasuke.

His dark eyes gleamed lustfully as he held a baton that had appeared out of nowhere in his hands.

"It seems someone needs to be punished," Sasuke murmured. Naruto licked his lips, noticing a bed had appeared. With a rather forceful shove Sasuke pushed Naruto onto the bed. The baton changed to handcuffs which Sasuke used to chain Naruto to the bedpost.

The shirt Naruto had been wearing disappeared (which was a good thing as in real life, it would have been hard to take off after the handcuffs had been locked). Sasuke pulled Naruto's pants down and began to kiss his stomach and navel.

Naruto's dick bounced in excited anticipation. He thrust his hips upward, but Sasuke ignored his leaking cock, bent on tormenting Naruto as he trailed kisses and bites around his navel and hips. Sasuke's mouth latched onto Naruto's tattoo, sucking on it, making Naruto groan huskily.

"Sasuke..." Naruto breathed. At his name, Sasuke's mouth descended onto his cock. Naruto gasped and moaned, finding his moans weren't coming so easily. Something felt strange against his mouth, as though the sounds wouldn't come anymore.

He gasped a little more for breath, finding it harder to breathe. Naruto pulled tighter on his wrists as Sasuke's mouth began to suck at him faster...

...Naruto's eyes blinked hazily open. Sasuke's mouth worked at him frantically as his mind tried to process what was going on. He pulled his hands blearily, realizing he wasn't hand-cuffed as he had been in his dream. Instead, fingers gripped his arms tightly to his sides. Naruto lifted his head off of his pillow seeing Sasuke's head bobbing up and down on his cock, his body almost glowing in the pale moonlight that filtered through his dorm's windows. Sasuke's hands were restraining him against the bed while he sucked him off. Naruto tried to speak, and found in shock, that he couldn't. His lips were sealed shut – with duck tape. He bucked his hips and twisted around in Sasuke's grip.

Sasuke's dark eyes looked up at him. He quickly withdrew his mouth from Naruto's leaking cock to speak freely. His lips were moist and slightly swollen from how long he'd been sucking on Naruto.

"Shh. I'll take the duck-tape off in a minute. You were being too damn loud in your sleep," Sasuke murmured, his eyes dark, dangerous. Naruto gasped into the duct-tape, wondering if this were still part of his dream but strongly hoping it wasn't.

His mind whirled wondering how Sasuke had gotten into his dorm – again. He lifted his head up again, watching as Sasuke sucked him harder. When Naruto moved, Sasuke pressed his wrists deeper into the bed, his mouth sinking lower onto Naruto due to the movement. Naruto groaned and couldn't help lifting his hips to meet Sasuke's mouth. His legs were restricted in his boxers that had only been pushed down to his knees, making it a lot more annoying to move.

Sasuke began sucking on him faster. Naruto groaned, moving his hips upward. The feel of his cock sliding slowly, wetly in and out of Sasuke's mouth had him reeling. His cock had already been hard from the dream: the very realistic dream. As Sasuke's tongue swirled around him, his mouth sucking on him, Naruto couldn't help but feel his body heating up even more. The fact that this seemed _real_ only heightened his pleasure.

Naruto curled his fingers upward slightly, wrapping his tan fingers around Sasuke's hands. In return, Sasuke's fingers wound around his. Their fingers threading together made it more intimate as Naruto pulled at Sasuke's hands, Sasuke pulling back. Sasuke groaned around him. Over top of Sasuke's bobbing head he saw Sasuke's naked hips rocking against the bed sheets. Even as his mind realized Sasuke could so easily be fucking into him, his body was already rebelling at the thought of shifting positions, knowing how close he was to coming _now_.

Maybe Sasuke had realized it too. He pulled his mouth from Naruto's cock. His words ghosted over Naruto's arousal, his breath hot and moist against him.

"Fuck my mouth. Cum for me," Sasuke demanded as his lips once more locked around his cock. Naruto tried to say Sasuke's name, but it was lost against the tape over his mouth. Breathing was harder as his usual pants were tapered with the constriction at his lips, and he tried sucking more air in through his nose. His hips bucked upward frantically. He watched his cock sliding in and out of Sasuke's mouth. The other male looked so hungry, so eager, as he let Naruto face fuck him while his hips moved against the sheets.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore watching his cock go in and out of Sasuke's mouth, the feeling of the wet slickness around his need, and the strangely intimate feel of their hands grasping at each other. He came, his hips lifting high off the bed and into Sasuke's mouth. He cried Sasuke's name which only came out as muffled ecstasy against the duct tape. Sasuke's lips devoured him greedily as he swallowed Naruto's cum.

He let his hips fall back down to the bed with a shudder. Sasuke licked hungrily at his dick, mindful of getting all of his cum, even licking his lips to savor every last bit of Naruto.

It was almost crazy, watching how into it Sasuke was. Naruto shuddered again, a bit unnerved at how much it turned him on to see how obsessive Sasuke was. Naruto didn't think Sasuke had orgasmed, but he didn't seem inclined to continue now that Naruto had gotten off.

His fingers ached where he had gripped at Sasuke, but Naruto still felt that perhaps he should offer to jerk Sasuke off. Their hands lay intertwined loosely. Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted to break that connection as Sasuke's thumb rubbed over the back of his hand soothingly, softly.

Sasuke let his other hand go. Naruto removed the duct tape himself, wincing at the burn.

"Ow," Naruto groaned. "You didn't have to duct tape me. You could have woken me up."

"You looked so hot getting into it while you were sleeping," Sasuke said, his eyes amused.

"You're not well," Naruto noted. Sasuke gave a quick snort of amusement.

"You're just realizing this now?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blushed. Okay. So the whole situation was pretty fucked up, but still. It was obvious Naruto was more than willing to go along with whatever sexual kink Sasuke wanted.

Sasuke reached down and grabbed his pants from the floor. Panic filled Naruto. Sasuke was leaving – again. He reached out and grabbed Sasuke's clothes from him, feeling petty. He quickly shirked his boxers off the rest of the way, grateful they weren't wrapped annoyingly around his knees anymore.

"Why do you keep leaving so quickly? You haven't even cum yet! Stay," Naruto demanded, holding the clothes away from Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Give me back my clothes," Sasuke demanded as he reached out for his pants. Naruto got off his bed and walked over to his window. If his light had been on he would have been giving anyone looking through his window a wonderful view of his naked backside. Sasuke made another grab for his clothes, but once again Naruto pulled them out of Sasuke's reach.

"Stay. Talk with me. We've been screwing around, and I don't even know your last name."

The look on Sasuke's face went from slightly annoyed to closed off.

The look of utter loathing chilled Naruto. He almost gasped at the intensity of such raw anger being directed at him. His shock was short lived as Sasuke grabbed him and forced him face down on his bed.

Naruto cried out at the sudden slap that landed to his ass.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled indignant, but Sasuke wasn't paying attention. He pushed Naruto's legs forward, forcing his ass up into the air. He gasped as he felt Sasuke's tongue shove inside him. His cheeks squeezed involuntarily at the unexpected intrusion, and Sasuke slapped him again. He grunted, forcibly loosening his body. Sasuke's tongue began moving in and out of him quickly, sliding quickly as his hole got even wetter with Sasuke's saliva.

Naruto's cock began to harden again, throbbing in time with Sasuke's tongue thrusts. Sasuke's fingers gripped his waist as his lips pressed against his skin, his tongue slowing down. Naruto shuddered, feeling Sasuke's tongue stroke him slowly and sensually in one, long lick.

"Oh god," Naruto moaned out. Sasuke's tongue swirled inside him, twisting back and forth, making Naruto's hole twitch in pleasure. "Sasuke," Naruto moaned out. For a moment, the tongue inside him paused as he felt Sasuke give a quick, raspy breath against his hole and realized saying Sasuke's name had made the other man shudder. So Naruto said it again, huskier than the first time.

He was rewarded with Sasuke pulling out his tongue, and pushing two of his fingers in. Naruto winced and muttered a curse before groaning, feeling the fingers working in him. Sasuke seemed to enjoy finger fucking him as his fingers stroked him intimately inside, fondling him and feeling him deeper than his tongue.

"Nn," Naruto moaned out when Sasuke's fingers stroked and moved inside of him, getting faster and faster. "Please. Oh god, please Sasuke."

The wickedly skilled fingers inside him sped up, stroking him faster. Naruto rocked his hips backwards pressing Sasuke's fingers deeper in him still.

"Fuck me, oh god, fuck me Sasuke!" Naruto begged.

"Oh fuck," Sasuke groaned from above him. He pulled out his fingers. Naruto took a breath, fearing Sasuke would stop as he had the last time, before the air slammed out of his lungs when Sasuke entered him with a brutal thrust. He cried out at feeling Sasuke's cock finally inside him, Sasuke's hips pressed flush against the curve of his ass. It burned like sandpaper had clawed at his insides, but Sasuke was finally, _finally_ inside him.

"Yes," Naruto moaned. He pressed his face harder into the pillow, wincing at the raw burn, thankfully knowing it would get better. His moan was the only encouragement Sasuke needed. He began mercilessly slamming his hips forward, pounding Naruto into the mattress. Sasuke's hands slid overtop of Naruto's, holding him close to his body as he rocked forward grunting in pleasure.

Naruto moved his hips back, his mind going groggy in bliss. All he could think of was the sensation of Sasuke moving in and out of him and the pleasure building inside him again. He was reduced to blissful awareness as Sasuke kept moving in him. All that mattered was the feel of Sasuke's silky cock filling his insides over and over again.

"Naruto," Sasuke grunted, his hips jerking forward and surging deep within Naruto as he released his orgasm, his hips locking and unlocking as he rode it. Sasuke bit into Naruto's shoulder and grunted. Naruto shuddered, feeling the way Sasuke's body shook in ecstasy above his. He rocked his hips against Sasuke as Sasuke's hand came down and loosely wrapped around Naruto's cock to help Naruto orgasm.

Naruto cried out in pleasured surprise. His entire body had been prepped and primed, waiting for an orgasm borne from the pressure applied to his prostate. The stimulus to his cock sent him crashing over the edge. He felt himself cry out and shudder as his body slumped forward, blissfully exhausted and sated. It hadn't been as good as the first one he'd gotten from Sasuke's mouth, but hell, it was an orgasm. Those were always good.

For a moment, Sasuke stayed inside of him. He lay on top of Naruto, softly kissing the back of his lover's neck and shoulders. Finally, Sasuke pulled out with a grunt. Naruto had felt Sasuke starting to get hard inside him again, and he was actually wondering if Sasuke was going to go for another round. However, as soon as he heard the slight jingle of Sasuke pulling his pants on, Naruto jumped up. He winced, feeling the cum dripping out his ass, but he moved past Sasuke, putting himself between Sasuke and the door.

Sasuke looked surprised.

"You always sex me up and then leave when I'm too busy drooling over how good it was."

"I'm good at what I do," Sasuke said smugly, not bothering to comment on what Naruto had said about him leaving.

"Why do you come here just to leave again?" Naruto asked. Sasuke didn't respond, and Naruto narrowed his eyes angrily. "Apparently we've met before. And damnit, I'm sorry that I don't remember. But could you help me out? Tell me what this is between us. I can't stop thinking about you." The admission was harder to make than Naruto wanted it to be, but he didn't want to be left in the dark anymore.

"'I Could Never Be Your Woman' by White Town."

Naruto blinked. He had only registered that Sasuke had said I could never be your woman. He wasn't expecting him to be his woman.

"It's a song: 'I Could Never Be Your Woman' by White Town. Listen to it. Maybe it will help jog your memory," Sasuke clarified.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked.

"You listen to music all the time. Let's just say it makes me think of you. It should make you think of me too. I know you always have your head stuck in your iPod. Listen to it. We'll talk the next time you see me," Sasuke promised.

"Wait, wait. The next time I see you? Why do I get the feeling you see me a whole lot more than I see you?" Naruto asked.

"Because I do."

Naruto didn't know what to say. Part of him liked the idea of Sasuke watching him, though it would be nice if he got to watch Sasuke too. He let Sasuke get dressed, feeling a bit shy, even though he knew he shouldn't considering they had just had sex. Once Sasuke was done dressing, Naruto pushed Sasuke back into the door, letting his lips mold against Sasuke's. Sasuke's hands moved gently onto his naked back, caressing his sides. They broke the kiss, Naruto feeling dazed from it. Sasuke gave a nod of his head before exiting the dorm room. Naruto's eyes lingered on the door for a moment.

Sighing, he grabbed the orange towel – the one Sasuke had stolen from his room a few days before – and wiped his and Sasuke's cum from his body.

He went to his computer and turned it on. It seemed to take forever as it booted up. His foot bounced as he waited impatiently. Once it finally loaded, he went to YouTube and checked out the song. He listened to the song over and over again, wondering why this made Sasuke think of him. Actually, it did make him think of Sasuke, and he didn't think that was such a good thing considering the lyrics. It seemed so familiar too. He downloaded it, wondering the entire time why it seemed so damned familiar. If he had heard it before, he was sure he would have downloaded it. It was a good song, even if it was a bit weird.

As he headed to the shower, he sung the words to the song he'd just listened to repeatedly.

_"Just tell me what you've got to say to me_

_ I've been waiting for so long to hear the truth_

_ It comes as no surprise at all you see_

_ So cut the crap and tell me that we're through."_

But how could they be through if they hadn't really even been together yet? He hoped that wasn't the part of the song that made Sasuke think of him.

* * *

I love everyone's different theories of what's going on. Hope you liked this chapter too. ~ Jelp


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay, but it took me a while to be happy with this chapter. I showed it to Darkalbino, and she agrees it's better than what I had originally. Thanks again Dark! Hope you enjoyed reading this as much I did writing it.

**Hiss and Kiss 5**

It had been over a week since Naruto had last seen Sasuke. It was driving him beyond crazy. The other man had become an obsession, a twisted, messed up obsession. He'd listen to the song "I Could Never Be Your Woman" dozens of times, but nothing came to him. Even when he had another song on his iPod, it seemed that the other song played over and over in his head, drowning out everything else trying to make him remember.

He desperately wanted to see Sasuke again. It wasn't good, he knew that. He was becoming as obsessed with Sasuke as Sasuke seemed to be with stalking him. It wasn't a very healthy relationship, but...but Naruto couldn't shake the feeling when he was with Sasuke. Yeah, it was exciting. But there was more to it. It wasn't love. Naruto knew that much, but it was that possibility like something could happen between them that made Naruto want to pursue their "relationship" further. That if they tried, if they wanted to...

Right now, at most, they were fuck buddies. Not that Naruto was complaining per se. It felt amazing. But Naruto had never had a fling before, and he didn't like the thought of letting something he didn't have control over slip through his fingers before he had a chance to do anything about it.

He really wanted to see Sasuke again. He wanted Sasuke, but he wanted more than just sex. Idly Naruto wondered if the reason Sasuke never talked about himself was because he knew that it made Naruto want to know all the more about him. Sasuke was certainly on his mind a lot. But before he could learn about Sasuke he needed to _see_ him again.

Unfortunately, no matter where he looked or what he did, Naruto couldn't find him.

In hopes of making Sasuke appear Naruto had even gotten himself spectacularly drunk. Sadly, he'd woken up at Shikamaru's instead of in his dorm – or even at Sasuke's. He usually didn't have to worry about hangovers the next day, but he'd had so much to drink the night before that his system was rebelling at the amount of alcohol still running through it. It definitely was not one of his smartest ideas. The night before was a blur of nothing.

His friends Shikamaru and Chouji shared a dorm, so it wasn't uncommon for Naruto to wind up on their floor. He had piled a nest of blankets underneath him and pulled a bunch more over his head. Last night he'd apparently only grabbed one pillow, but waking up early on a Sunday morning with Chouji's loud snores pounding his head made him wish he'd grabbed a second. The snoring was NOT helping with his hangover.

On top of the snores and Shikamaru's light breathing, the stupid song began to resound inside his head. Naruto groaned. He felt groggy and rolled over. He knew Shikamaru and Chouji wouldn't care if he left, but his stomach rebelled at the thought of food, the only real reason he had to leave as he just didn't feel like making the trek back to his dorm where he'd be all alone.

Shikamaru had basically dragged him back to their dorm, worried about him.

"You sure he's real?" Shikamaru had asked.

The uncomfortable question had been in the back of Naruto's head for a while. He'd been the only one to see him, and Sasuke was able to disappear practically at will. It wasn't normal. But, Naruto's heart refused to believe that Sasuke wasn't real. He growled, his brain wide awake.

He rolled over, flinging an arm over his head to try and drown out the snores. Now that his brain was in thinking mode it would be difficult to fall asleep again, but he didn't want to leave. Being alone was one of those things that he just didn't handle well, especially recently as he'd felt almost abandoned.

"I'll drive you home."

For a moment, Naruto froze, sure he had heard Sasuke's voice. It had seemed so vividly clear. He looked around, half wondering if Sasuke was in the room before he realized that the voice had been a jolt of a memory.

The fragmented memory sprang up fuzzy, but Naruto was excited realizing he remembered _something_.

He'd been at a pre-semester party when he'd met Sasuke!

They'd both been outside. Naruto had gone out because he'd had a bit too much to drink and his stomach wasn't feeling so well. The fresh air had settled his stomach almost immediately. However, he'd realized he wasn't the only one outside. That was when he'd first seen Sasuke, leaning on the wall outside, chatting away seemingly exasperated on his cell phone. Sasuke had noticed him staring, glared back and had asked very rudely something along the lines of, "Aren't you that idiot who spends more time dancing across campus than in class?"

Naruto had been pissed about the comment and stormed back inside. He closed his eyes, trying to remember what happened after that. He could clearly hear the exasperation in Sasuke's voice telling him he would drive him home – but it hadn't been when he'd first seen Sasuke. There was no way he would have accepted a ride home from Sasuke after that kind of attitude if that was the only thing that had happened.

Something had happened between when he'd first seen Sasuke and when Sasuke had offered to drive him home. The only problem was he couldn't remember what.

He'd had quite a bit to drink that night.

No matter how hard he tried, for the life of him he couldn't remember what else had happened between the time Sasuke had pissed him off and the time when Sasuke had offered to drive him home.

Perhaps it was time to lighten up on how much he drank.

Naruto flipped over on his side, his mind pounding as he tried to remember what happened. He'd seen Sasuke at the same party he'd been at, but something else, something that was really important was missing from his memory between when they'd both been outside and when Sasuke had offered to drive him home. And he was sure something else had happened after they got back to his place, though Naruto had a pretty good idea of what that likely entailed.

Well, at least that answered how Sasuke knew where he lived. It still didn't answer the disappearing acts. It also didn't help him figure out how he could find Sasuke. Now if only he could figure out what he'd done with Sasuke's phone number. Sasuke had said he'd had it. That he...that he..._shit_.

Naruto groaned as another memory snagged at him. He'd been hung over after that party and had been woken by what he thought had been a wrong number. Naruto had answered, not recognized the number, and hung up when he didn't recognize the voice on the phone. The phone had rung again right after he'd hung up. He'd yelled at the person on the other line, telling him to stop the fucking calls.

"Shit," Naruto groaned to himself. He'd given Sasuke his phone number and Sasuke said he would call him the next day to give him his.

Shit. _Shit, shit, shit_. He'd gotten Sasuke's number when Sasuke had called his cell! Naruto quickly pulled out his phone and scrolled through the logs of received calls. It had been too long ago. Naruto curse, wishing his call log went back further. He hoped maybe he could look on his cell phone bill to pick up Sasuke's number again.

Well, that explained why Sasuke looked all pissed off the first time they met underneath the awning. Naruto hadn't remembered him – and he'd managed to yell at Sasuke when Sasuke had offered up his phone number.

He could feel his face burning in humiliation. He'd been such an ass!

But Sasuke could have fucking told him! It was obvious he was drunk. Sasuke could've said something sooner to help him remember instead of making Naruto feel like an ass.

Even with his head pounding, the disgusting taste and the cottony feeling in his mouth, and the way his body opposed the movement, Naruto sat up. The prospect of retrieving Sasuke's number made him feel somehow revitalized. Hastily getting his shit together and shoving the borrowed blankets and pillows onto the other side of the room, he said goodbye to his still sleeping friends. The only response he got was Chouji's snores and Shikamaru's whistling breathing.

As soon as Naruto left Shikamaru and Chouji's dorm, he winced. The light was way too bright. Shaking the grogginess from his head, he put on his headphones. He cringed as the loud tones blasted his ears, and he quickly turned the volume down, pausing to look for a good beat for his not-quite-with-it-but-needed-to-wake-up-state.

Naruto scrolled through his songs, finally stopping at one. It was way too bouncy for this early in the morning, but it did sum up his feelings for Sasuke. Pressing play to Adam Lambert's "If I Had You," he began his strutting dance back to his dorm. He straightened his rumpled t-shirt and began to move.

_"So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather, And I'm doing me up with a black color liner, And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter, All we need in this world is some love."_

Naruto strutted to the beat, the pounding in his head keeping time to the rhythm of his feet. He wondered what Sasuke was doing now, and wondered if Sasuke thought about him as much as he thought about Sasuke. The fact that he no longer had Sasuke's number in his phone didn't deter him. He'd find the phone bill which would list Sasuke's number and then call him up.

_"...If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy!"_

He certainly felt ecstasy with Sasuke.

His excitement mounted as he bounced back to his dorm. The moment he opened his door, he rushed over to his laptop computer. He clicked the power button a thousand times trying to get it out of sleep mode and cursed fluently when he accidentally turned the damned thing off.

Growling at his own impatience his computer finally logged on, letting him impatiently get onto the internet to check his online phone bill. It took him half a moment to remember his log in due to how foggy his brain was, and another few moments to scroll down to the approximate date to see the list of made calls. His eyes scanned frantically, finally seeing the number that called his phone two times in a row one morning. Excited, Naruto copied the number and entered it into switchboard dot com, doing a reverse find. Naruto smirked in triumph when the name popped up.

Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha. It sounded familiar...

"You remembered."

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Naruto screamed, pushing his computer chair away from the desk, gasping for breath in his shock. Blue eyes widened as he took in Sasuke's appearance. The normally sleek, black hair was bedridden, and the other man wore only black flannel pajama pants. Naruto looked at the bemused expression on Sasuke's face before looking at his bed.

"I waited for you all night, and you didn't come home," Sasuke said, stretching lazily. "I thought about stealing you away from your friends. If I'd known I'd have to wait without you, I would have." Naruto felt the pounding in his heart vibrate against his chest, his muscles still tense from the adrenaline Sasuke's presence had caused to shoot through him.

"You're...in my dorm. Again." Licking his lips, Naruto eyed Sasuke up. Sasuke seemed to process something from Naruto's statement.

"Apparently you don't remember everything," Sasuke mused. "But I see you found my phone number."

"Yeah. Oh, shit. Yeah, sorry. I, uh, woke up the next morning and didn't remember anything. I didn't remember that I'd given you my number. Actually, I only remember you asking me if I was that guy that danced across campus, and then, later you said you'd drive me home."

"Do you remember why I said I'd drive you home?" Sasuke asked, slightly bemused.

"You wanted to molest me right then and there?"

"Not quite. You didn't seem capable of your normal movement."

"What?"

"You ran, or should I say danced, into my car," Sasuke said, eyes alight with amusement.

"_What_?" Naruto all but screeched.

"You were pretty drunk. With your headphones on full blast, bobbing around like an idiot and as drunk as anything, you danced right into my car. My parked car. And as much as you deserved getting hit by a car having gotten so spectacularly drunk, I would miss seeing you dance across campus. You have such...energy."

"I didn't dance into your parked car! You must've been driving," Naruto muttered, embarrassed. His headache was pounding worse now as though to punish him. Okay, he would cut back on the drinking. He got it. Sasuke merely snorted at his statement. If Naruto had drunk too much to remember what happened, it was pretty obvious running into a parked car wasn't that farfetched. That and he was pretty sure he'd have a lot of injuries if he'd gotten hit by a car – or if he danced into a moving one.

"While in my car, you kept hitting repeat on my White Town CD for the song, "Your Woman." You told me that you would never be my woman, even though you did like dick sometimes. It was...entertaining. After getting you back to your dorm, you were very...grateful. You showed me why anatomically you could never be my woman – and where your tattoo was."

Naruto blushed: and not just because of how completely humiliating it was to hear what he'd done while drunk, but also because he watched as Sasuke's sleep pants began to bulge, the shape of his arousal against his leg as the memory didn't embarrass but rather enticed Sasuke.

"So, that's why you were so pissed when I saw you under the awning!"

"You gave me your number then told me to piss off when I called you."

"You called way too early!" Naruto said, pointing to his computer where the time next to the two phone calls was around 9:45 in the morning. Okay, so, that was normal people time. It was too early for college kids out drinking the night before.

"I couldn't sleep. Kept thinking about you," Sasuke said. Naruto turned around in his chair, noticing how close Sasuke had gotten.

"You...you could've spent the n-night," Naruto said, licking his lips.

"I did," Sasuke smirked. "But then I got called away for my job around 5:00."

"Oh," was all Naruto could manage.

He watched, mesmerized as Sasuke pulled the headphones away from him and slipped his hand into Naruto's pocket to take out the iPod.

Words failed Naruto, finding it very hard to think as Sasuke pushed the chair back against the wall. There was a slight jolt as the chair's wheel hit the wall at the same moment Sasuke leaned in to kiss him.

Naruto slipped his hand around Sasuke's neck, moving his lips against Sasuke's. Sasuke broke the kiss as he sidled onto the chair, managing to maneuver his legs around the arms of the chair to situate himself on Naruto's lap. His hands latched onto Naruto's hair, harshly forcing their mouths together again.

It was warm, wild, and eager, everything Naruto loved about a passionate kiss. Naruto let his hands roam down Sasuke's naked back, as Sasuke awkwardly ground down into his lap.

"Bed?" Naruto asked, breathless. Sasuke nodded, disentangling himself from off of Naruto to stand up, helping Naruto up. But as Sasuke pulled him up, he pulled his body against him, twisting Naruto so his back was flush against Sasuke's front.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke slowly unzipped the fly to his jeans. His pants slid down his hips, pooling at his feet. He kicked the pants away and felt foolish when he stumbled. Sasuke caught him, chuckling.

"Shut up," Naruto snapped and kissed Sasuke to silence the laugh.

The warmth coming from Sasuke's lips surprised Naruto. He couldn't believe how hot Sasuke was and how hot it was making him. Naruto fumbled with Sasuke's pants, only getting hotter when they finally dropped to the ground. He eyed the way his dark curls cushioned the bobbing arousal, a small bit of precum getting smeared in the dark happy trail which accented the toned muscles of Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke's lips were warm and wet, greedy in their kiss. His hands gripped Naruto's hair, pressing their lips together. Just kissing left him with a feeling of completion he couldn't explain.

However, even as he was getting love-drunk on the kiss, he had waited an agonizing week to let it just be a kiss. Naruto sucked in Sasuke's upper lip, sucking at it gently before letting it go, his teeth gently grazing it before it left his mouth. Apparently Sasuke wasn't into being too gentle because he once again tangled his hands into Naruto's hair and forced their mouths harshly together. Sasuke pressed their lips so hard together, their faces so close, that Naruto couldn't breathe. But with his hips having a mindset of their own, feeling Sasuke's cock pressed harshly against his, Naruto couldn't concentrate on a little thing like breathing when his hips were frantically grinding against Sasuke's.

Sasuke nipped at Naruto's lips, biting them before he began to trail bruising kisses down his neck and chest. He moaned at the attention. Anticipation pooled excitedly inside him as Sasuke's mouth descended down his stomach, before stopping to hover over where he needed the attention most. Sasuke gave a slow, long lick up Naruto's cock before pulling away to look at it.

Taking a deep breath, he watched as Sasuke nuzzled his cock slowly from the base right up to the leaking head.

Naruto's whole body shook. He'd seen the teasing look in Sasuke's eyes. He'd prepared himself for the hesitant licks or brush of lips, not expecting to feel the warmth and wetness so quickly. Sasuke's mouth wasn't varying in pace or motion – and it didn't need to be. Shuddering even more, the hazy part of his brain that had hoped for more was flung into the deepest recess of his mind, too intent on enjoying the way his body hummed with the attention. He threaded his fingers into Sasuke's hair caressing gently.

Naruto's mouth hung open in utter pleasure, his head thrown back in bliss. He felt lost to the world, lost in pure bliss. Sasuke's pace suddenly changed, harsher, faster, making Naruto scream in shock at the change, his hips thrusting forward as it brought him to orgasm. He shuddered as he watched Sasuke's mouth hungrily sucking at him as he swallowed his load.

Sasuke sure loved giving head. Naruto really liked that about Sasuke.

Sighing in pleasure, Naruto laid back on the bed as Sasuke cupped his balls, rolling them in his hands soothingly, yet strangely possessive, as though it made the proud bastard smug to make Naruto orgasm. In fact, looking at him and everything they'd done, Naruto was pretty sure Sasuke got off on making him get off first.

Finally Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him, feeling too sensitive.

"You really enjoy getting me off first, don't you?" Naruto asked, breathless. Sasuke smirked. He leaned over Naruto, his lips caressing Naruto's ear.

"It's so easy."

"Jerk. I'm not easy," Naruto growled, pushing Sasuke off him. Sasuke grunted before pushing Naruto back, grasping his wrists.

"I know. That's what makes it all the better that you're like this just for me."

Naruto blushed. Okay, so, Sasuke didn't think he was easy, just that he had the hots for him. Which was true. But he would never tell Sasuke that.

"Don't deny it," Sasuke said, beating him to his lie. Naruto just growled. It only made Sasuke's smug look grow. His mouth moved from Naruto's ear and began to suck and kiss his neck.

Perhaps to remind him that he still hadn't gotten off, Sasuke ground his hips down against Naruto, his dick sliding along Naruto's skin. Sasuke moaned on top of him, biting a bit harsher.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's back, pressing the pale body above him harder against him.

"I'm gonna cum all over you," Sasuke murmured.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's body shuddering, his hips moving jerkily against his skin as Naruto helped keep Sasuke's body against his, creating friction. His cock was being teased again, but he wanted to help Sasuke cum this time. The bastard seemed to like the idea of coating him in his cum.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed, remembering how Sasuke liked his name spoken.

And while Naruto hadn't thought he'd be able to get hard again so soon, he couldn't help arching up against Sasuke's body, getting turned on as he heard Sasuke gasp deliciously upon hearing his name. He rolled his hips, making sure Sasuke's cock slid along his body sensually.

When Sasuke orgasmed, Naruto grasped Sasuke's body against his, letting him ride out his orgasm. He could feel the cum coating him, dripping down his chest and onto his stomach. His lover laid on top of him, looking him in the eyes.

It was extremely intimate looking at Sasuke. Naruto felt flustered with the way Sasuke looked at him. Perhaps it was just after sex euphoria, but it made Naruto's gut clench.

For the first time since they'd started fooling around, Sasuke didn't run. Instead, he situated himself alongside Naruto, pressing together snuggly on Naruto's single bed.

To have Sasuke's body entangled with his, their bodies soaked in cum and sweat, felt nice. Naruto watched the way Sasuke's eyes watched him, and couldn't help but brush the stray bang out of Sasuke's face finding him beautiful – in a masculine kind of why.

Sasuke kissed his hand when he pushed the black bang behind his ear, and it reminded Naruto of how Sasuke had held his hands the last time they'd had sex.

And even though he barely knew Sasuke, he wanted to know him.

"Sasuke..." Naruto started.

"Hm?"

"I don't know anything about you," Naruto confessed, feeling vulnerable. Damn it, he didn't want this just to be a fling.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"It's not funny. I mean, you said it yourself! I don't just, you know, drop my pants for anyone," Naruto grumbled. Sasuke was silent for a moment. It took all of Naruto's will power not to press the subject.

"I'm not a student here. I graduated two years ago; this is where I work. The first time I saw you I was changing the lock for the dorm two doors down. I get calls at all times of the day because I have to unlock some stupid student's dorm if he forgot or lost his key."

"So…when you said you got called when you were at my place for work, you had to change a lock or something?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked annoyed at the memory.

"I got called away to let in a stupid freshman who had her key with her the whole time but didn't find it till I arrived. I was pissed," Sasuke growled.

"Er, yeah. I'm sure me yelling at you didn't help your mood."

"No. And if I weren't the security consultant and locksmith for the university and if my family hadn't been involved in the security of the university for several generations, I would have changed the freshman's locks."

"Wow. Talk about abusing your power," Naruto chuckled, amused. Well, he was until what Sasuke was saying finally clicked.

"You – you _stalker_! You have a key to my dorm."

"And everyone else's."

"And – and – the library! Shit! I knew you couldn't have just disappeared! You had a key to those classrooms in the library. I couldn't see anything 'cuz it was too fucking dark, but you were in there."

Suddenly, a thought struck him, and he couldn't help the perverted smile from his face.

"What're you thinking?" Sasuke asked, interested.

"So...we could have sex in one of those library rooms, with people outside and no one would see us?" Naruto asked.

The idea made Sasuke happy. Or at least, Naruto assumed it did considering the hard on that pressed into Naruto's thigh.

"I think I kind of like this stalker thing," Naruto said, his breath hitching as he thought of being in the library studying and Sasuke dragging him off into a room somewhere to have sex. The library was for learning. Learning all the types of things Sasuke could get into was something he'd definitely enjoy.

It was wrong. And perverse. And definitely something he wanted to do.

He wanted to have sex with Sasuke every where they couldn't – and could – get caught across campus.

"I've always liked watching you dance across campus," Sasuke murmured, rolling onto Naruto and letting his hard on slide across Naruto's abdomen.

"I like you watching me," Naruto confessed, looking into Sasuke's eyes.

"Good. I like you obsessing over me, trying to find me," Sasuke said, smirking again as he began to slowly grind his hips against Naruto. Thinking about how Sasuke had probably watched him, knowing Naruto was going crazy was damned frustrating. And strangely hot.

"Bastard," Naruto growled, but he relented as Sasuke's mouth descended on his, kissing him in a way that let him know they were about to start round two. "I kinda like it too."

**End.**

Loved all the different theories people came up with! Thanks for sharing. I really hope you enjoyed what was really going on. I know Darkalbino did. Remember go show her some lovin' for starting this plot idea in my head! It only took me ten months to finally get the last part out. I know I posted the first four chapters quickly, but that's because I've been working on it for ages. Again, hope you liked it!

On a different note, anyone going to Otakon this weekend? If so, I'll see you there in Lolita garb. ~ Jelp


End file.
